


色弱

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: 《过敏》番外





	色弱

人们说恋爱就是这样。你藏住一切，你肩头腰窝的斑点、发际线后退、两百磅肌肉你舌底的口腔溃疡你的过敏症却无法藏住眼神。愚蠢的、痴情的、咸甜味儿的眼神，可以读得出纯情喜爱的眼神。我知道一定会是这样，话出口前我已经注视了你，看你之前我已经想过了你，想你之前我他妈已经在无数场春梦里操过了你。为什么，我问为什么我会知道这些？我叫了你的名字， Seb ， Sebby ， Sebas ， Sebastian ，我在你身体里的时候你眼珠的颜色是甜咸味儿的，蜜糖和盐巴，草莓蘸烤肉酱，你笑了。你的笑吃起来也是一样味道 —— 我的舌头带着这种触感操了你的嘴，你的胸口和你的腿根。我还能想象吗？自从我懊悔于我是如此无法控制在几千万双眼睛目视下拥抱你的冲动。

 

冲动是带着一点灰的蓝色。那是你眼珠的颜色。我喜欢你睁大了它们看向我，你舔湿你的嘴唇貌似惊讶地说， Fuck ， Chris 。对，没错，那会是我想要做的。你不会知道这想有多么想，因为我会为了得到你的屁股而拍打抚摸我走过路过的每一个屁股，他们是干枯无意义的黑白我只能分辨你身上的一切色彩。我还会在我摸到你屁股的时候对你说 “ 我喜欢你 ”“ 我爱你 ”“ 我他妈爱你爱得发疯 ” ，有多少可能你会信以为真？

 

没关系，是爱情让我不朽。没关系你尽管猜测我是不是真的嗑嗨了虽然不是。我写满了一整本笔记思考见到你的第一句话要说什么（你的过敏还好吗？我可以为你梳理头发吗？我们约好一起骑脚踏车去 Santa Monica 好吗？你是什么酒做的？），然后我决定用最后一句。你是什么酒做的？上帝造你的时候是不是在你身上用了一百吨蜂蜜不然为什么你吃起来是甜的？你吃起来是甜的，你大汗淋漓的时候尝起来是甜咸味儿的，你谈起存在主义文学时我把鼻尖埋进你的发根从这里开始吃你，就像是奶和盐。我把赤裸的你丢进波士顿的雪地里，你给那雪浇上了枫糖浆。不管现在是不是冬天我都想在你身上下雪。

 

操，我真的嗑嗨了，我在每天早晨睁眼之后想着你手淫太久，导致白天时我看整个地球都是灰色的除了你的眼珠。你的眼珠是带着一点灰的蓝色。而我会用这点世上最后的钴蓝打只戒指给你，戴在你的颈间我的无名指。爱上你的那天就该料到会是这样的开始，永无止境的短信马拉松就是这样的开始，每天早晨都是这样的开始。我问候你 “ 今天好吗 ” 只是为了拥抱你，我不抽烟我问你要烟抽想要舔掉滤嘴上沾的你的口水，我和你探讨酒店房间床垫的软硬就是想睡你，直到你开始察觉开始你那段数高超的调情。怎么样？我知道这有多么糟糕下流而你绝不能指责我有多幼稚。

 

人们所说的恋爱就是这样。我看不到地球表面的雪只能看见那些融化在你发梢的水珠 —— 他们不愿意相信我然后递给我一叠拙劣的绯闻脚本，宝贝儿你应该读读这玩意儿，比脱口秀段子还要搞笑。你笑了。你用你甜咸味儿的笑嘲弄我根本没他妈打算剃光的胡子和关上的柜门。我不在乎。我很他妈的在乎。我把你含在舌底还把你嚼碎了吞下去。我就是白操你把你变成后半辈子唯一的一夜情对象。我爱你我却把你留在原地。那又怎么样了，拜托，我是双子座好嘛。

 

最后我们就在这只柜子里操了，我们只能、只配拥有这样唯一的结局。你融化在我脱下的 GUCCI 上你像一球撒了盐的太妃糖冰淇淋，紧接着你皮肤的味道让我彻底嗑嗨了。我问了你，你是什么酒做的？而你专注于在我吸你的老二时呻吟喊叫，你在我嘴里扭动得像条鱼而我从尾巴吃你。你的精液和汗是 tequila shot ，而你高潮时的表情是是燃烧的绿色苦艾，我在你沾着薄汗的后背上撒一把盐点火等它熄灭把它舔光。我喜欢你这么湿，你因为我这么湿，你因为我变成了甜咸味儿的。我是如此喜欢你让我为你出生入死，喜欢我们正在做的东西 —— 那他妈的是爱。我为此而狂喜因为你默许了我用味觉来了解你，我必须舔遍你身体的每一寸，好让你明白到底是谁让我一夜间回到青春期？仿佛被抽走了理智的荷尔蒙动物，把精液涂满嘴唇再吻掉用舌头梳理彼此并不存在的毛，爱得不知道该怎么办才好渴望着被渴望烧死。我嗑得不是一点点嗨， Sebastian ，你说你过敏了，可全世界我只能看见你眼里的蓝。你对盐过敏吗？你爱我吗？没关系，人们所说的恋爱就是这样，我怎么可能藏得住我注视你的眼神，要撒就撒个一辈子的谎。

 

 

 

 


End file.
